The present invention relates to a concealed wiper system applicable for use with vehicles wherein the wiper has a mechanism to house the wiper blade in the retracted stop position by reversing rotation of the wiper motor. More particularly, it relates to a control device in the concealed wiper system, and new composition of a wiper motor position detector.